Catacombs
by SandieBrody
Summary: My first attempt at writing a FF for this fandom... Hope yah like this short little One-Shot! 3 xXxSandieBrodyxXx


**Catacombs**

 _Why_

 _..._

 _How_

 _..._

 _Darkness, only nothing..._

 _..._

 _No sensation, no thoughts just darkness..._

 _..._

 _What happened?_

 _..._

'Wha...T Happ...ened?'

'Mmmmmh, I do... Not know?' Came the equal stuttering voice, groans echoed down the dismal eternity around them

Dust sprinkled down from the ceiling and a cough echoed near the figure laid sprawled out on the floor, he reached up to grab his pounding head, blood trickled slowly down it but he was instantly hit with exhaustion and went limp, all his memories had gone as he tried to regain any sense of anything. A woman in pink, lay not too far away with another man in the not too far distant. A loud thump followed by a earth shattering boom shook the emptiness...

'Are you, okay?' The woman croaked, spitting dust and wiping her dusty face, her hair stuck out uneven and makeup smeared out of place.

'No... I... My back... I think it's out of place, its need realigning or I'll become paralysed again ' The figure spoke and felt around him with his bruised fingers, he gave up with no energy left in him at all, the woman cried out while struggling to her feet grabbing the nearby wall rocks that crumbled slightly under her tight grasp. She coughs before circling around and seeing the destruction around her, huge boulders lay as obstructions around them with dangerous lumps of discarded rocks. She sees the blonde near her who lay with his back twisted awkwardly and a pool of blood swimming around his spinal area, the other man slowly gets to his feet with just a few cuts and bruises visually shown

Light seeped a little through a few gaps between large rocks that caved around them...

Her memories flashed...

 _Running, rocks falling, ceiling holding and the floor disappearing behind them... Jumping left and right and making sure they were behind her, a huge golden statue sit right in front of them and she knew by instinct to have the get to the highest point... Shouting to calm the nerves, the whole, huge room shook and them stuck in the middle... Her arms killed with all the climbing and wished to stop, she reached the top and had to catch her breath, all three of them grouped together and she awed in amazement on how they were going to escape, the blonde... Gordon his name is... Clasps his hand in hers and she realised something, she turns to look at him and they gaze for a moment, and for a split second she felt safe and warm and..._

Virgil was meant to have helped them, him and Scott always had their back and was always there... Only this time, they had failed... Where were they... Why had they not come to save them!

The woman, Lady Penelope, held back the tears as she searched for a way out, her butler Parker joined her but there wasn't much to say... A engine burst into action somewhere outside and it came closer until rocks began to crumble and a magnitude of seismic activity moved away the main Boulder separating them from the outside world, flooding the cave with a bright light... Lady Penelope cried out and saw nothing but everything flash through her eyes, she and Parker each grabbed one of Gordon's arms, hauled him up and dragged his lifeless legs to in the middle of the pool of blinding light...

A black figure emerged down with his arm outstretched... His jet black hair shone brightly as his strong arms reached down to grasp his younger brother who had sometime ago fell into a deep slumber, his face fell with a disheartening look to his brother pain and the mess he had got himself into... Lady Penelope moved a tear away from her face as she to was rescued, not moving at all from Gordon's side as Virgil treated him...

Hours later, Virgil stood with his arms crossed with Scott next to him and together they looked... Their second youngest lying completely still, hooked up to thousands of little wires monitoring everything, they smiled as Lady Penelope, their friend and partner in crime sat unmoved next to him, his back was nearly completed twisted but Virgil saved it just in time with his quick thinking and medical knowledge that came in handy in the best of times... Many months are vigorous physio to come but they knew he would make it, he always does...

Doesn't he?

A/N: All rights do not belong to me! :D

xXxSandieBrodyxXx


End file.
